This disclosure relates in general to detecting pipe leaks and, but not by way of limitation, to use of in-line sensors for detection of small leaks.
Homes and commercial buildings have water distributed throughout with various pipes and egress regulated with plumbing fixtures. It is not uncommon for there to be leaks as there are multiple points of failure in any water distribution system. For example, water pipes exposed to freezing temperatures are prone to bursting with the expansion of ice. Leaks cause tremendous property damage, promote toxic mold growth and needlessly waste water.
Detection of leaks in plumbing is notoriously difficult. Often the first sign of a problem is flooding. There are flow sensors that measure movement of liquid, but detection of leaks, especially small ones, is a vexing problem. Although a small leak may never result in noticeable flooding, it can nurture growth of toxic mold and eventually progress to a large leak causing various water damage.